


Mismatch Analysis

by Eskarina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, College, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Top Kozume Kenma, could be a future fic or a flashback depending on where you are in canon, humiliation kink if you squint, sorry this turned out pretty filthy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskarina/pseuds/Eskarina
Summary: Kuroo knows, theoretically, he should say something. He's heard a thousand times that communication is key to a functioning relationship, but the idea of bringing up his issues to Kenma is daunting. They've been best friends for over ten years. They're supposed to work together effortlessly, perfectly even. So he keeps his mouth shut.Alternatively: Turns out a relationship isn't as easy to navigate as a friendship. Kuroo is struggling.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 48
Kudos: 486
Collections: Recommended KuroKen Fics, kagsivity's fic archive





	Mismatch Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different but I'm not really a fan of how it turned out lol... I'm tired of trying to fix it though so I'm just posting and moving on with my life. Please forgive me if it's a little shitty

Kuroo doesn’t think of himself as an insecure person, but then again, he’s never really had reason to be insecure. Most days, things are perfectly fine. He’s on his second year of university, his grades are in the higher averages and he’s been with Kenma for over a year now. They're even rooming together in the dorms since Kenma started university half a month ago, so they can fall asleep and wake up next to each other every day. At face value, there’s nothing to complain about. He's incredibly happy, really.

Except slowly, cracks are starting to show. It's probably a normal thing for every couple to go through some ups and downs, have some fights every now and then. Plus, it's not like they never used to fight when they were just friends. It's probably something Kuroo should be used to, but he still hates it nonetheless. He hates the silence that follows a fight, the awkwardness and walking on eggshells. It didn't use to be like that when they were friends, but now the stakes are significantly higher. And it suspiciously looks like he's headed for another fight right now.

He's tried calling Kenma three times in the past five minutes. He calls again. It rings, so Kenma has his phone on, but he doesn’t pick up. Kuroo decides to wait until it goes to mailbox this time, powering through every frustrating ring.

“Kenma? I’m sorry I’m late, practice just ran a lot longer than I expected and I totally lost track of time. I’m on my way and I’m bringing food, okay?” He ends the message and sighs at his phone like it’s going to help him. He knows it’s his own fault for being late, but he hates when Kenma ignores his calls.

Bokuto looks at Kuroo like he's headed for the gallows. “You really shouldn’t keep messing up like that, man. Kenma is scary when he’s angry.”

“You’re the last person who gets to tell me that. It’s practically your fault for making me stay longer for extra practice, anyway,” Kuroo says, but can't deny the way his hands are sweating at the thought of Kenma mad at him. Bokuto actually looks a little guilty, averting his eyes to check his own phone as they speedwalk across campus, the sun already set past 7pm.

Bokuto is right, though, Kuroo shouldn’t keep messing up like that. He’s usually pretty good at keeping his life organized, but college has been kicking his ass this semester. It's not the first time he’s late even though he told Kenma he’d be home for dinner, but it should probably be the last. He stops to get takeout for the both of them on the way, and steels himself as he unlocks the door to their dorm room.

He walks through the tiny entrance area, deposits their food in the kitchen and peeks his head into their main room, where he finds Kenma on his bed, staring down at his switch.

“Hey,” Kuroo says, taking a measured step into the room.

Kenma keeps his eyes locked on his game. “Hey,” he answers, not showing any emotion in his voice.

“I, um, got us food,” Kuroo says and weakly points towards the kitchen, even though Kenma is still not looking at him.

“I already ate,” he says, pressing the buttons rapidly.

Kuroo lets his arm fall back to his side. “Oh. Okay, that’s good. You can eat it for breakfast instead.” Kenma nods. “I’m, um, sorry. I called, but you didn’t pick up. I just completely forgot-“

“It’s fine,” Kenma says, expression neutral. Kuroo knows it’s not fine, but he doesn’t want to push his luck by pestering Kenma right now, so he walks back into the kitchen and stows Kenma’s food away in the fridge before transferring his own to a plate and sitting down at the tiny kitchen table.

The silence is deafening as he eats, Kenma’s empty chair across from him a statement in itself. Kuroo knows this is his fault, but at the same time he feels like Kenma is being way too stingy about the whole thing. He sighs. They'll be fine, he tells himself. He’ll make it up to Kenma by getting him pie, and then they’ll go back to normal. And he won’t mess up again, so there’s nothing to worry about anyway.

Kenma ignores him for the rest of the evening until he abruptly switches off the overhead lights and goes to bed, turning to the wall away from Kuroo, who is left sitting in the dim glow of his crappy desk lamp. Irritation spikes through his veins, and he has to actively keep himself from sighing in exasperation, but he manages. He'll be the bigger person, literally and figuratively. Kuroo refuses to compromise a good night's rest for something as dumb as being late for dinner, so he climbs into bed behind Kenma and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close.

“I love you,” he whispers, and presses his lips to the top of Kenma's head for added effect. Kenma stays still for a moment, then huffs and twists around in Kuroo's arms to face him, tilting his head up to kiss him on the lips.

“Love you too,” Kenma says with a tiny voice, and curls up against Kuroo.

* * *

They’re back to normal the next day, and they don’t talk about it, because really there’s nothing to talk about. After all, they’ve been a couple for over a year and they’re going off almost a lifetime of friendship before that. They understand each other. Even if Kenma doesn’t say what he’s thinking, Kuroo can read it in his expressions easily.

For example right now, as they’re sitting in one of the cafés on campus and Kenma is eating his rare apple muffin with a tiny smile, Kuroo knows he’s fully forgiven.

It’s starting to get cold around this time of the year in late October. Leaves on campus are falling, but they’re not bright orange and crunchy, rather brown and soggy from the constant drizzle.

Kuroo sighs. “Fall around here is gross. We should do a day trip to Kyoto,” he says, looking out of the window at the bleak scene.

“Hm,” Kenma says. “The train ride is pretty long, though.”

“A weekend trip, then.”

Kenma narrows his eyes, clearly not convinced. He generally doesn't like leaving their room, so getting him to go out of the city is a pretty big goal for Kuroo. That doesn't mean he won't try, especially with how content Kenma looks right now.

“Do we have to?”

So Kuroo bats his lashes, puts on his most innocent look and says, “It's my birthday wish.” He knows he's won when Kenma averts his eyes and dumps more sugar into his tea, clearly looking for something to do in order to avoid Kuroo's million dollar smile. When he looks back up to find Kuroo still wearing the same expression, his resolve finally breaks.

“Fine. I guess I can make an exception for you.”

Kuroo lets himself break into a victorious grin and reaches over to ruffle Kenma's hair. “What are you making an exception of? Being a shut-in?”

“If you don't watch it I 'll retract my offer,” Kenma says with a sour look, although there's no real threat behind his words. Kuroo hums and smooths his hair back down, already running through travel plans in his mind. Things are good, after all.

* * *

A month passes in blissful peace. Their trip to Kyoto is a full success, with Kenma only complaining about being exhausted from walking around about four times. Now they're lounging in their dorm room at the end of November, Kenma on his bed under a fuzzy blanket and Kuroo at his desk, trying to finish up a lab report. The sound of Kenma’s muffled laughter diverts Kuroo’s attention, making him look up to catch a precious sight of Kenma’s smiling face.

“Something funny?”

"Shouyou is texting me. Apparently the first years are giving him hell."

"Ah." Kuroo smiles, casting his eyes back down to his report. Hinata is one of the very few people that can make Kenma laugh. It's cute, Kuroo thinks. Definitely nothing to be jealous about. He knows for a fact that Kenma isn't interested in Hinata in that way. Kuroo knows he's imagining the dreamy look on Kenma's face, because Kenma doesn't do dreamy looks, ever.

"I wonder what I should get him for Christmas," Kenma mumbles to no one in particular.

Kuroo hums, thinking. He realizes he actually has no idea what Hinata likes, and he feels a little bad about not showing more interest in Kenma's friend. "Get him some matching rings to wear with that setter of his."

Kenma snorts. "I don't think he'd appreciate that. Last time I tried to bring up the subject he almost choked on his food and then spent the rest of the day trying to assure me there was nothing going on."

So Kuroo had been right about Hinata having a thing for his setter, after all. He takes that information and stows it away somewhere safe, where he can easily access it whenever that stupid part of him wants to feel jealous again. Because he knows it's stupid.

He wouldn't be caught dead admitting to being a naturally jealous person. It's something he's been struggling with forever, and so far he's managed to avoid making a fool of himself for the most part. It's fine as long as he's aware he's being unreasonable, he tells himself. As long as he keeps himself in check.

* * *

"You know I hate crowds," Kenma groans for about the fifth time in this discussion alone.

"But you promised last year we'd go-"

"I said we'd go if I felt any different about crowds. Which I don't."

Kuroo sighs. Trying to get Kenma to go to a Christmas market with him has been his greatest downfall so far. Technically, he knows that even if Kenma did agree just to do Kuroo a favor, he'd have a miserable time, and that's really not the goal. Kuroo isn't interested in making Kenma do things he doesn't want to do. At the same time, the lights around Tokyo's Christmas markets are the nicest things to see around this time of the year, and maybe he's a dumb hopeless romantic who just wants to do classic romantic things with his boyfriend. The fact that Kenma will probably never be into any of that stuff is just something he'll have to deal with.

Kenma looks guilty, which serves to make Kuroo feel like a terrible person. "It's okay," he says. He shouldn't have pushed it in the first place. "We don't have to go. I really don't mind."

"I'm sorry I'm so difficult," Kenma says, wringing his hands.

He still looks guilty, so Kuroo pulls him into a hug. "You know that's just one of the reasons why I love you."

"I love you, too," Kenma mumbles, face squished into Kuroo's chest. He doesn't need Christmas markets, or overly romantic lights. Being with Kenma in his everyday life is already more than good enough.

* * *

Kuroo has been studying for a Chemistry exam for four hours now. Kenma has been streaming Monster Hunter for about the same time. Kuroo doesn't want to sound like a nagging parent, but he knows for a fact that Kenma is supposed to be working on a presentation, so he can’t help but feel nervous about the lack of progress.

“Are you gonna finish your presentation on time?” he asks, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Kenma's eyes flit over to him for a split second before focusing back on his screen. “It's gonna be fine.”

“You say that, but isn't it due midnight?”

“So? I can probably wing it in half an hour.”

Kuroo draws in a breath, slow and composed. Watching Kenma hand in projects seconds before they're due is going to be the end of him.

“I can feel you getting nervous. Stop it,” Kenma says, sounding mildly annoyed.

“I just think you should focus on studying rather than streaming when you only have two hours left to hand it in.” Don’t sound like a nagging parent, failed.

“I promised my viewers I'd stream today, and I haven't been able to up until now. I already can't facecam or turn on my mic because you're going to walk into frame or start talking randomly, so this is the least I can do to keep them around.” Kenma sounds more than mildly annoyed now, and starting a fight is the last thing Kuroo wants right now, so he decides to let it go, no matter how much it bothers him. Kenma picked up streaming last year after Kuroo moved to university and has kept at it with more dedication than he’s shown to all subjects in his degree course combined. With how much time he usually puts into it, Kuroo isn’t entirely sure how he managed to graduate high school last year.

Kenma ends up handing in his presentation three minutes before midnight. Kuroo just barely avoids having a nervous breakdown over it.

“Stop looking at me like that. It turned out fine, right?” Kenma sighs as he closes his email app.

“Yeah, this time. How long until you miss a deadline because of streaming?”

Kenma rolls his eyes, not bothering with an answer. Kuroo pretends not to be annoyed.

* * *

"Shouyou is coming to town," Kenma says offhandedly from his bed. He's barely visible under the pile of blankets he keeps around in the colder months, pulled up all the way to his ears.

Wrapped in a blanket as well, Kuroo looks up from his Physics textbook in surprise. Their dorm heating isn't the best. "Oh?"

"Apparently he's going on a weekend trip to Tokyo with his family, so he'll stop by on the way."

"You guys going to meet up?" It's more of a rhetorical question, because really there's no reason for Hinata to stop by unless he's meeting Kenma.

"Yeah," Kenma says, and makes the cute scrunchy face he always makes when thinking of something unpleasant. "He's making me go to a Christmas market. I'm not looking forward to it."

"Ah," Kuroo says, smile half-frozen.

"Do you want to come? I'm sure he'd like to see you, too."

"Oh. It's fine, I don't want to impose," he says, like a massive idiot. He should obviously agree, take the opportunity. But something feels really off-putting about it. Like he'd be taking charity from Hinata. Like he wasn't capable of convincing Kenma on his own, so Hinata has to do it for him. "You guys have fun, though," he adds, trying to go for a casual tone.

Kenma regards him with a suspicious look, and for a moment Kuroo thinks he understands and is going to explain to him why exactly Hinata is worth putting up with the crowds when Kuroo isn't. Kenma doesn't say anything, though, and goes back to his phone.

"I guess."

* * *

Kuroo has never thought of himself as an insecure person, and he still doesn't, but that doesn't change the fact that some things just get to him. It's probably petty to feel hurt over something like this. He's always known Hinata makes Kenma come out of his shell better than anyone else. Better than Kuroo, at least. He's just that type of person. Kuroo should be happy for Kenma, but he's really not, which just has him feeling like a bad boyfriend.

„Kuro? I'm going.“ Kenma is standing in their dorm room in full winter gear, puffy jacket and scarf wrapped half around his face. He looks so cute it makes Kuroo's heart swell with affection, so he walks over and pulls Kenma's scarf down to kiss him on the lips.

„Have fun,“ he says while carefully tucking Kenma’s scarf back up, and he thinks he actually means it this time.

Kuroo knows jealousy isn't an attractive quality. It's a sign of weakness and insecurity, and he isn't an insecure person, so he really has no idea where it's coming from.

He's heard a lot of people say jealousy stems from a lack of trust, from a faulty relationship, but he's never seen it that way. It's not like he thinks Kenma is sneaking around behind his back, or like he actually thinks Kenma has feelings for Hinata. It's more of a practical thing, a feeling of not being everything Kenma needs at all times. It's selfish, and it's embarrassing, so he won't admit it, even if it means sitting alone in his room and overthinking for half a day, which is what he ends up doing.

When Kenma comes home that evening, Kuroo is so distracted by his own thoughts that he flinches at the sound of the door opening and closing. A minute later, Kenma walks into the room and drops himself on his bed, face first.

„I hate crowds,“ he says, voice muffled. Kuroo chuckles at the sight of him, even though he still feels tense. He can't shake the uneasiness, and at this point he might as well just combust. Kenma yawns. „How was your day?“ he asks, turning his head to face Kuroo.

„Oh, the usual.” He can’t think of anything else to say, and for a moment he’s worried Kenma will pick up on something. It’s not a very long moment, though, because Kenma just sighs and buries his face back in the pillow. Kuroo knows, theoretically, he should say something. He's heard a thousand times that communication is key to a functioning relationship, but the idea of bringing up his issues to Kenma is daunting. They've been best friends for over ten years. They're supposed to work together effortlessly, perfectly even. So he keeps his mouth shut.

When they go to bed that night, and Kuroo is about to say “I love you,” he feels oddly choked up. Kenma seems to be asleep already, knocked out by the day’s exhaustion, so he probably wouldn’t catch it anyway. And not hearing it back right now feels like drop that will really make the bucket overflow, so he decides to let it be, just this once.

* * *

It doesn’t stay at just that once.

Kuroo really is the biggest idiot. He’s gone and made things weird between Kenma and him, just because of some unnecessary hang-ups. It’s been a week since he’s last said or heard Kenma say “I love you,” and at this point he might very well never hear it again. He isn't sure when it became a fixed dynamic that he's always the first to say it anyway, but now that he's noticed, he can't stop thinking about it. He’s always known Kenma isn't one to express his affection with words, but Kuroo is, so no matter what, it still stings. 

It makes him wonder if everything before that was just said out of pity for him rather than because Kenma actually wanted to. There’s no way Kenma would be with him if he didn’t love him, though. Right. Kuroo has found himself replaying their entire relationship in his head these past few days, searching for any indication that Kenma doesn’t actually want to be there. Kuroo had been the one to confess first, to ask Kenma out, he comes up with almost all of their date ideas while Kenma rarely shows any initiative, and other than just feeling hurt, Kuroo finds himself getting a bit spiteful. Leave it to Kenma to never give him any clear signs even twelve years into them being friends.

Maybe it’s also Kuroo’s fault for not recognizing whatever signs Kenma is giving him. Which would be even worse, because for the longest time he’s prided himself on always knowing exactly what Kenma was thinking. Maybe he’s just a fraud, he thinks, as he watches Kenma hyperfocus on Street Fighter. Yet he can clearly tell whenever he lands a good combo or takes a hit from his expression alone, so his failings in reading Kenma apparently only extend over their relationship. Kuroo sighs. Communication is key. He doesn’t want to be the first one to say something. Kenma is supposed to be even better at reading people than himself, so there’s no way he hasn’t picked up on something. Which brings Kuroo back to feeling spiteful. Kenma is definitely ignoring that there’s something going on, expecting Kuroo to take the first step in clearing up the situation, as always.

The beginnings of a plan spark in his mind. A plan to prove to himself that Kenma cares about him, without having to outright ask and looking like an idiot. He doesn’t really have time to think it through, his mouth suddenly working quicker than his brain.

“I’ve been thinking,” Kuroo says, slowly, “maybe I should do an exchange year.” He’s apparently reached his breaking point at which he does something incredibly stupid to get some sort of reaction rather than just straight up saying what’s bothering him. Not his proudest moment.

Kenma doesn't answer straight away, calmly finishes up the round and then looks up at Kuroo with an unreadable expression. Kuroo's heart uncomfortably pounds against his ribcage. Definitely a bad plan. He shouldn’t be saying things like that, or at least should have put more than ten seconds of thought into it.

He’s not even sure what kind of reaction he expects, or wants. Some sort of evidence that Kenma actually wants him around, that he’s not completely indifferent maybe. That he isn’t just with Kuroo out of convenience and habit.

“Hm,” Kenma says. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Kuroo is trying not to let the panic show in his voice. He has no way of knowing if he succeeded, because Kenma probably wouldn’t react either way. He’s not sure if he actually expected Kenma to say anything else, but it’s a slap in the face regardless. Kenma doesn’t even appear to be fazed, wearing a neutral expression like Kuroo just told him they were out of cornflakes.

“Yeah. I mean, if you want to, I’m not going to stop you. Where are you thinking?”

“I’m, um. Not really decided. Probably the US?” Kuroo says weakly, naming the first country that comes to his mind. Kenma nods like the situation is making perfect sense to him.

“I guess they do have some good universities. Let me know how it goes.” With that, he turns back to his console and starts the next round.

“Sure,” Kuroo says to no one in particular because Kenma probably isn’t listening anymore, walks over to his bed and drops himself on it. Things were already weird before, but now he’s gone and made them worse. Realistically, he hadn’t expected Kenma to outright ask him to stay or anything cheesy like that. But some amount of disbelief, maybe an “are you sure?” or any sort of indication that Kenma would miss him if he was gone. He’s also painfully aware that making something up in order to get a reaction isn’t a good move, so no matter what, he’s probably the real asshole here.

He sighs and rolls over, facing the wall. His schemes have never really worked on Kenma, and trying one at this time has been nothing short of self-destructive.

* * *

If he notices Kenma being more distant over the course of the next few days, it’s probably his imagination. He tries multiple times to tell himself that they’ll be fine, this is just a minor hiccup, he’ll tell Kenma he’s discarded the exchange year idea and they’ll go back to normal.

Except, Kuroo isn’t sure if that’s even possible anymore. “Normal” was when he thought Kenma was just as in love with him as the other way around, and lately he’s not sure about anything anymore. Normal was when he didn’t yet overanalyze every single one of their interactions, looking for signs of Kenma’s disinterest everywhere. He realizes now that he took being happy and unconcerned for granted, but it’s too late to go back now.

“Dude, you’re weird lately,” Bokuto says as they walk across campus after practice, jolting Kuroo out of his thoughts.

“Weird how?” he asks, even though he’s pretty sure he knows exactly what Bokuto is referring to. For someone so dumb, he’s actually pretty perceptive.

“Well, for starters, you’re constantly staring off into space. You didn’t even laugh at me when I slipped and fell earlier. And you’re not talking about Kenma as much as you usually do.”

Kuroo just sighs. He doesn’t really want to talk about it, but knowing Bokuto, he doesn’t have a choice.

“Wait, you guys aren’t going through relationship trouble, are you?” Bokuto looks at him with wide eyes, like his world will come crashing down around him depending on Kuroo’s answer.

“I don’t know. Things are weird lately.”

“Weird how? There’s no way you guys can’t figure it out. Love wins, right?”

Kuroo snorts. “See, that’s kind of where the problem is. Lately I’m not so sure he actually loves me at all.”

Bokuto frowns in confusion. Of course he can’t relate. Akaashi wouldn’t let him think like that for even a second. “Why would he be with you if he didn’t love you?”

“I don’t know. Because it’s convenient? I mean, I’m just kind of there. Maybe he just sees me as a friend with benefits but lets me think we’re more for my sake?” The words leave his mouth before he can really wonder if he actually thinks like that, but in retrospect he finds they ring pretty true. Bokuto stares at him with an almost comically shocked expression.

“Holy shit. Don’t you think you’re making Kenma out to be way more of an asshole than he is?”

“Am I? I mean, it’s not like I think he has any malicious intent.”

“You totally are. You’re making it sound like he’s using you.”

The whole conversation is making Kuroo’s head hurt. He didn’t want to put any of his thoughts into words, because that would make them more real, like maybe it would all just go away if he didn't talk about it.

“Wouldn’t you feel kind of used if your childhood best friend was just stringing you along out of convenience?”

“You’re saying that like you actually know it for a fact or something. But you haven’t talked about it to him, right?”

Kuroo sighs, running a hand through his hair. “No. But I mean, how do you even bring stuff like this up?”

“Whenever I’m feeling insecure I just say it and Akaashi tells me I’m being dumb.”

“Well, we can’t all be you. Besides, I’m not insecure.”

“Dude, literally everything you just said was you being insecure.” Bokuto claps a hand on his shoulder encouragingly. “That’s okay! Nothing wrong with that, right?”

They’ve reached the dorm at this point, walking through the entrance hall and getting on the elevator together. “Just talk to him, man,” Bokuto says with one final clap to Kuroo’s shoulder before he gets off on the second floor, leaving Kuroo alone to travel further up. Kuroo just nods and smiles, forced. Lately, he thinks, all his smiles have been pretty forced.

* * *

He doesn’t talk about it to Kenma. At least not that day, or the day after that. He considers it, but can’t come up with the right words to say, doesn’t even know how to start the conversation. “Babe, we need to talk,” just doesn’t quite cut it, and he’s not sure he's ready to hear Kenma’s thoughts in the first place.

If he ends up being wrong, and Kenma does love him, he’ll look like an idiot for a few minutes, but at least then they can actually go back to normal. If he’s right, however, he doesn’t know how to deal with the consequences. Knowing for a fact that the person he thought he'd grow old with doesn’t feel the same for him and probably never did isn’t something he’d be able to get over in a day. They’d probably have to break up, move into separate dorm rooms with strangers and not talk again for months in order for Kuroo’s hurt feelings to recover. It’s sad and pathetic, but he’d rather continue the way they are right now indefinitely than lose the person he's spent over half of his life loving, dedicating his time to, planning a future with.

That’s what he thinks, at least, until Kenma mentions the exchange plans again one evening. They’re lying on their respective beds, Kuroo with his Chemistry notes and Kenma with his Switch (how he’s passing any of his classes, Kuroo isn’t sure), when Kenma speaks up.

“Any progress on the exchange thing yet?”

“Oh, uh. Not really. I’m still trying to figure out some stuff,” Kuroo says vaguely. He needs to call the whole thing off already, talking about it is costing him his nerves.

“Do you want me to help you plan? I can go to the exchange office with you.”

Kuroo’s heart skips a pitiful beat. The words feel like a slap to his face. It sounds like Kenma wants him to leave, like he’s not just indifferent but actually looking forward to getting rid of Kuroo.

“I never asked you,” Kuroo says without thinking, seeing his notes shake in his hands, “what you think about the whole thing. You don’t mind if I leave for a year?” _You don’t care?_ Is what he’s really asking. _I don’t understand you anymore. What’s going on with us?_

“Well,” Kenma says, keeping his eyes downcast to his game, “I mean… if it’s something you want to do, you should do it. I’ll support you.” The distance between their beds isn’t that big, but it feels like Kenma is worlds away. There’s something separating them that was never there before, and Kuroo can’t take it anymore.

“Do you even love me anymore?” He almost slaps a hand over his mouth, but it’s too late anyway. He sounds choked up, his throat constricting around the words like it’s trying to keep him from saying them.

Kenma is looking at him now, eyes wide with shock. The silence between them is agonizing. Kuroo has time to register the way his breath is quickening, hands growing cold and sweaty. Kenma is taking an excruciatingly long time to answer, and Kuroo actively has to keep himself from yelling “say something” because chances are Kenma wouldn’t react all too positively. It seems, though, he doesn’t even have to yell in order to piss Kenma off, watching as his expression changes from shock to an angry scowl.

“What the fuck,” he bites, and suddenly he’s standing, throwing his game aside haphazardly to glare down at Kuroo. “You’re the last person who gets to say shit like that right now.”

Kuroo has known Kenma for twelve years, but he’s only seen him genuinely mad a handful of times, and as his luck had it, it’s never been directed at him before. Any other time, he’d probably be terrified, but as of right now, he’s pretty pissed himself.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean,” he says, voice strained, as he gets out of bed to level with Kenma. It’s definitely childish, using his height to feel better in a situation like this, but any voice of reason is completely drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears right now.

“It means you’re the one leaving in the first place, so why am I the one who's getting his feelings questioned?” Kenma’s voice is calm, but strained like he's actively trying to keep himself from yelling.

“Stop acting,” Kuroo hisses, “you want me to leave, anyway.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m saying you don’t fucking care,” Kuroo hears himself say, ignoring how the words are making his eyes sting. His voice isn't nearly as steady as Kenma's, and in this moment, he resents him for it.

“Are you kidding me? Why would you think that?” Kenma looks genuinely shocked, but not one bit less angry.

“Why would I think anything else? You’ve shown zero concern over it. I have no idea what’s going on inside your head.”

“I was being supportive.” Kenma’s takes a step closer to Kuroo. “Not that you’d know what that means.”

“What- why- why would you say that?”

“I know you think streaming is stupid, but I’m actually having some decent success, and there’s a lot of money in it. All I’m getting from you is that you think I’m wasting my time. I think it’s a shitty idea to do an exchange year this early into your course, and I’m not happy that you’ll be gone for that long. But if it’s something you really want to do, I’ll support you, because that’s what people who love each other do. So where is all of this coming from?”

Kuroo feels like the air in the room is getting thinner, his anger suddenly fading, replaced by a spark of hope. “You love me?”

It was probably the wrong thing to say, because Kenma looks up at him like he’s considering smothering Kuroo’s face with a pillow. His hands twitch at his sides, and Kuroo just barely keeps himself from taking a step back.

“Of course I love you. Why would I be with you if I didn’t?”

Relief floods Kuroo’s veins so quickly that his legs shake. He lets himself fall back down to the bed, heart hammering in his chest.

“You really thought I didn’t love you. What the hell?” he sounds deflated, and Kuroo realizes belatedly that Kenma's hands are probably shaking from his nerves rather than a desire to throw something.

“But you never-“ he tries to reach for something to justify himself, finds nothing. “You didn't say it for weeks, okay? It was like you wouldn’t say it at all if I didn’t do it first. You acted like you wouldn't even care if I was here or not. How am I supposed to know what you're thinking?”

“You're one to talk,” Kenma says, averting his eyes to stare down at his feet. “You acted weird for weeks and didn't say anything, so don't come at me like that.”

“I... guess. I didn't know what to say. We usually understand each other without words, right?” Kuroo's own actions are rapidly losing their logic to him. He can't for the life of him explain how he got them into a situation like this on overthinking alone, guilt slowly settling in.

Fidgeting with the hem of his sweater, Kenma pulls a loose thread out with shaking fingers. “Why didn't you talk to me about the exchange thing before?”

Kuroo half considers lying, seeing as he's already looking like a massive asshole, but he would definitely be making things worse that way. “I'm not doing it.”

“What do you mean?” Kenma looks at him with wide eyes, hands still.

“I just said it to get a reaction from you,” Kuroo says, letting his face sink into his hands. He's ready to face the consequences of his actions, even if Kenma really will smother his face with a pillow now.

The silence stretches for a moment, until Kenma says, “Are you serious?”

Kuroo nods, keeping his face hidden. His hands are still cold and shaky, so he tries to focus on steadying them. “I'm sorry. I'm such a dumbass, I haven't been thinking straight.” He lets himself sink down to the bed fully, back resting against the mattress. “I should have just talked to you, but I didn't want to make things weird.”

“So you made them even weirder instead?” Kuroo feels the bed dip beside him, and removes his hands from his face to find Kenma curled up against his side, looking at him with wide eyes.

“I know it was stupid. I just panicked.”

Kenma sighs, and drapes an arm around Kuroo. “I'm sorry for not saying I love you enough.”

“If you say it like that, it just makes me look even more pathetic,” Kuroo groans.

“I'm serious, though. I didn't know it meant that much to you, so I'm sorry.”

“Aren't you mad?”

Kenma hums, tracing patterns over Kuroo's chest. “Not really. I've always known you're pretty uncool.”

An involuntary chuckle tears itself from Kuroo's throat. “Have you ever considered that maybe you're too nice to me?”

“Now you want to complain?” There's no heat behind Kenma's words, and he brings a hand up to pinch Kuroo's cheek. “I guess I'm nice to you because I love you.”

“You're just saying that because you're scared I'll do something stupid again,” Kuroo says and reaches over to pet Kenma's hair. “I love you too, though. So much.”

“Good,” Kenma says, leans over Kuroo and kisses him, slow and gentle. He almost gets lost in the kiss, but there's something in the back of his mind, one more thing that's been bothering him.

“One question,” Kuroo mumbles when Kenma pulls away to look down at him with a tiny smile. He figures he's already thoroughly embarrassed himself, so he might as well go the extra mile. “Why did you agree to go to a Christmas market with Hinata but refuse to go with me?”

Kenma's eyes widen before his expression settles on a frown. “It's Shouyou, he refused to let up for weeks. You don't pester me like that. It's a good thing.”

“Ah.”

“Kuro, are you jealous?”

“No?”

“Yes, you are.”

Kuroo turns his head to avoid Kenma's half surprised, half amused expression. “Maybe so. What are you going to do about it?”

“I’ll come up with something,” Kenma whispers as he leans down to connect their lips again. It feels like a promise, like forgiveness, makes a calm warmth bloom in Kuroo's chest. He lightly runs a hand over Kenma's back up to his head, threads his fingers through soft strands of hair. Kenma sighs, gently bites into Kuroo's lower lip, tugs on it with his teeth. His hands find their way to Kuroo's waist, squeezing, then traveling upwards, fingers lightly scraping over his nipples through the fabric of his shirt.

Kuroo shudders and sucks in a breath, excitement palpable in the air. Kenma slides his hand under Kuroo’s shirt, cool fingers against his hot skin making him shiver.

“You're so sensitive. It's really cute,” Kenma whispers and returns his attention to Kuroo's nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers.

“How am I cute,” Kuroo groans, his heart rapidly picking up the pace and making his face flush.

“Hm,” Kenma says and pulls away. “You just are. Move.” He pushes Kuroo up the bed until he's lying down properly with his head on the pillow and climbs on top of him, bending back down for another messy kiss.

Kuroo doesn’t bother holding back the little noises of approval when Kenma lets his hand trail lower to the front of Kuroo’s pants, pressing down lightly. He’s already hard, all the pent-up emotional energy making him overly sensitive and needy.

He moans into the kiss when Kenma removes his hand and presses his entire body flush against Kuroo instead, rolling his hips down. He blesses the fact that they’re both wearing sweatpants, the soft fabric making it easy to tell how much Kenma wants him.

Kuroo finds himself getting impatient quickly, breaking the kiss to tug Kenma’s shirt off and rid himself of his own while Kenma climbs off him and pulls a bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer, throws it on the bed and regards Kuroo with a critical look.

“Off,” he says, making a vague gesture at Kuroo’s pants.

“Very eloquent of you,” Kuroo chuckles as he slides his pants and underwear off in one go and drops them to the floor. Kenma is back between his legs in no time, bending over Kuroo with a mischievous expression.

“I’ll show you eloquent,” he whispers, wraps a hand around Kuroo’s cock and gives it a couple of languid strokes. Kuroo’s witty retort gets lost somewhere in his throat as his breath catches, head sinking back to the pillows with a groan. His right hand finds its way to the front of Kenma’s pants, squeezing and massaging around the outline of his erection, then pushing inside to feel it.

The fabric stretches enough to let him wrap his fingers around Kenma’s hard length, but he can’t really move it, huffing in frustration but not bothering to elaborate further.

“Something bothering you?” Kenma smiles down at him with a smug glint in his eyes, rubbing his palm over the slick head of Kuroo’s cock.

“Shut up. Take off your pants,” Kuroo sighs through the heat slowly working its way up from his abdomen and clouding his mind with lust. He wants to stroke Kenma properly, wants to make him feel as good as Kuroo is feeling right now, wants to feel the slide of hot skin under his palm.

Kenma hums, then slows down his movements and leans over Kuroo until his lips are next to his ear. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll get to feel good properly when I fuck you later.”

Kuroo’s breath catches when a shiver runs up his spine at the words, and he has to actively fight the urge to just spread his legs for Kenma, instead arching up into his touch.

“Later as in…”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Kenma sits back and draws his hand away, leaving Kuroo to squirm at the sudden loss of friction. Fascinated, Kenma looks down at his hand, glistening with precum.

“You’re so wet. Are you getting impatient already?”

Feeling his face heat up, Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut. Kenma doesn’t usually talk that much during sex, and Kuroo finds it particularly hard for his brain to keep up. So he’s not really responsible for the choked up sound he makes when Kenma pushes his legs apart and eases a slick finger into him, curling it up with precision and hitting his prostate head on.

There’s a devious smile playing around Kenma’s lips, one that makes Kuroo feel small and submissive, like despite being taller and stronger than Kenma he’d have no chance in a physical fight right now because his legs would simply give out.

Kenma pumps his finger in and out slowly, but makes absolutely sure to hit the exact right angle each time, making Kuroo writhe on the sheets. By the time he slides in a second finger, Kuroo’s cock is continuously leaking on his abs, his voice filling the room with breathy gasps and whines. The stretch is delicious, setting his blood on fire, and he only registers the way his hips push back onto Kenma’s fingers when he hears his breathless chuckle.

“You look so nice like this. On your back with your legs spread, practically begging for more.”

Kuroo just groans, torn between embarrassment and the intense arousal Kenma’s words spark inside him. He wants to hide, but he also wants Kenma to continue talking, looking at him with so much adoration in his eyes.

“Fuck,” he wheezes, “hurry up.”

“I’ll reward you for being honest,” Kenma hums before pushing in a third finger slowly, finally spreading Kuroo open properly. Desire courses hot up his spine as he shivers and adjusts to the stretch, tilting his head back on the pillow with a low moan.

It doesn’t take long for the impatience to set in again, though, making him push his hips up, whining at the feeling of not being full enough.

“Come on, I’m ready.” He knows he sounds desperate, but he doesn’t care, because Kenma seems to like him that way, licking his lips while he lets his gaze wander up and down Kuroo’s body.

“Of course you are. You could probably take it without prep, that’s how much you want it.” Kenma doesn’t sound mean or patronizing when he says it, rather like he’s just stating facts. Kuroo groans and closes his eyes, fighting off the urge to cover his face with both hands.

“If you know that, why are you making me wait?”

“Because it’s nicer this way. When you’re all soft and open for me,” Kenma whispers, pulling his fingers out all the way and just dipping them back in, shallow and teasing. “Desperate is a good look for you.”

Kenma presses a gentle kiss against Kuroo’s panting lips, pulling his fingers out once and for all to run his hand over the inside of Kuroo’s thighs. “So pretty.”

Kuroo shivers at the constant praise, his skin prickling hot when Kenma finally leans back, slides his pants off and slicks himself up before crawling back between Kuroo’s legs.

“Kuro,” he whispers.

“Huh, what?” The blunt, slick head of Kenma’s cock is pressing against his entrance and Kuroo bites his lips in anticipation as he tilts his hips up and spreads his legs a little further.

“I love you.”

Kuroo can’t help the drawn out whine that that escapes him when Kenma pushes in slowly, stretching and filling him up completely. It’s suddenly very hard to breathe, the heavy pressure making his head spin, fire pooling low in his abdomen.

He’s barely adjusted to the stretch when Kenma pulls out just slightly and shoves back inside again, harder this time. Kuroo tenses up, his heartbeat erratic as he tries to keep up with the way his body is being overwhelmed, nerves tingling.

“Relax,” Kenma whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Kuroo’s neck. “I’ll take care of you.” He underlines his words with a slow roll of his hips that finds Kuroo’s sweet spot with practiced ease. Kenma seems to pick up on the way Kuroo sucks in a breath, because he repeats the motion, setting a gentle pace.

The pleasure is melting Kuroo from the inside, his body finally relaxing and opening up to Kenma, letting him slide in easily. Kenma seems content like this, humming in approval and covering Kuroo’s neck with soft kisses. It’s amazing, but at the same time Kuroo misses the intensity from earlier, of being pushed into submission, like an itch that he can’t quite scratch. He desperately needs more, needs it harder, deeper, something-

“Kenma, please…“ he whimpers, pulling his legs back further to give Kenma better access. Kenma seems to understand immediately, hooks Kuroo’s legs over his shoulders and slams into him, rough and forceful. Kuroo sobs, the pressure hitting exactly where he needs it, and weakly moves a hand to cover his mouth just on instinct.

“Hey,” Kenma says, voice rough, and pulls Kuroo’s hand away to pin it above his head. He tries biting his lips in order to keep his voice in, but Kenma just seems to take that as a challenge, snapping his hips forward harder, making Kuroo’s lips tremble with the effort of staying shut. He can’t keep it up for long, a particularly well-angled thrust causing his mouth to fall open, panting for air.

Kuroo whines and tilts his head to the side, baring his throat to Kenma who immediately latches on to it and bites into the sensitive skin, probably leaving an array of marks. He keeps hitting Kuroo’s prostate with every single sharp thrust, making Kuroo’s heart race and liquid heat pool low in his gut.

The pounding of his own pulse in his ears, Kuroo shudders when his muscles tense with the familiar feeling of his quickly approaching orgasm. It usually takes him a lot longer to come untouched, but before his brain can catch up to the surprise his unoccupied hand is twisting in the sheets, lips parting around desperate gasps.

“Ah, fuck, I’m-“ Kuroo doesn’t get to finish his sentence, air punched out of his lungs with the building pleasure. He manages to stifle his moans by biting into Kenma’s shoulder and wrenches his hand from Kenma’s grip to wrap both arms around him, nails digging into his back, and then he’s coming, hips bucking up involuntarily to get more friction as his cock twitches and spills over his abs. He barely registers the helpless whimpers escaping him while Kenma fucks him through it, tempo not faltering a bit.

When Kenma finally slows down and halts his movements so that Kuroo can catch his breath, his vision is swimming. He slowly unclenches his hands, aftershocks running through his entire body.

“So pretty,” Kenma whispers, breathless, running a hand through Kuroo’s messy hair.

“Don’t stop,” Kuroo mumbles, sounding a lot more needy and slurred than he intended.

Kenma just hums and presses a light kiss against Kuroo’s lips before beginning to move again, setting a languid rhythm with gentle rolls of his hips. Kuroo’s hands slip off Kenma’s shoulders and twist in the sheets, a desperate attempt to anchor himself to something. He’s still riding the tail ends of his orgasm, oversensitive and pliant, making it even easier for Kenma to slide into him.

“You’re doing so well,” Kenma sighs, and Kuroo can’t do anything but gasp and shiver when Kenma grinds into him slow and deep, filling him to the brim. His entire body is throbbing with pleasure, toes curling and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead.

“Feels so good,” he slurs, trying to push his hips up to meet Kenma halfway, to get him even deeper. His abs burn with the effort, but it’s well worth it when Kenma sucks in a breath, twists a hand into Kuroo’s hair and pulls to expose the other side of his throat, biting and sucking more marks into it.

“Yes, yes, please…” Kuroo’s voice isn’t supposed to sound this high and desperate, but he can’t bring himself to care. All he can think about is Kenma inside him, Kenma’s ragged moans, Kenma’s teeth against his throat.

“Kuro…” Kenma groans, self-control clearly fraying at the edges, thrusts getting harsher.

“So good,” Kuroo sighs again, letting his eyes fall close and completely surrendering his body to Kenma. He’s still hard and leaking, beads of precum rolling over the head of his flushed cock to join the mess on his stomach from where it’s starting to drip down to the sheets, sliding over his sides. Kenma can’t seem to tear his eyes away, trailing his gaze from Kuroo’s blissed out face down to where his cock is disappearing inside of him. Kuroo knows Kenma loves seeing him like this, spread out underneath him, reduced to a gasping and writhing mess. He tilts his head back with a moan when Kenma hits the sensitive bundle of nerves again, presenting him with a nice view of the bruises on Kuroo’s neck.

Kenma’s hips snap forward, harsh breaths falling from his lips, and for a moment Kuroo thinks he’s about to come, but then Kenma pulls out, letting Kuroo’s legs fall back to the bed. “Turn over.”

There’s something about Kenma’s commanding tone that makes Kuroo’s blood run hot while he gets on his knees and sinks down to the bed, resting on his lower arms. He feels too exposed like this, so he buries his face in the pillow, like that’s going to help him.

Kenma runs his hands all the way from Kuroo’s upper back down to his ass, squeezing and spreading him open. Kuroo bites back an embarrassed whine. “Kenma…”

“Hmm?” There’s the familiar feeling of lube dribbling on his entrance and then Kenma is pushing it in with two fingers, which isn’t nearly enough compared to his cock. Kuroo groans.

“Come on…”

“So impatient,” Kenma says, and gives Kuroo’s ass a rough slap. He flinches at the impact, but arches his back lower on instinct, chest sinking to the mattress. Kenma curls his fingers, making Kuroo whine in desperation. He feels empty, misses the stretch and the fullness just as much as Kenma’s weight on top of him.

Kenma hums, squeezing Kuroo’s ass with his free hand. “You’ve already come untouched once… I wonder if I could make you do it again like this.” As if to underline his words, he jabs his fingers against Kuroo’s prostate roughly. The only thing Kuroo can really do is whimper and bury his face in the pillow at the constant, unrelenting pressure.

“Please,” he gasps into the pillow. It sounds a bit like he’s about to cry, which he might as well be.

“What?”

His face burns, but he needs Kenma inside him more than he needs the tattered shreds that are left of his dignity.

“Fuck me, please, I need-“

Kenma pulls his fingers out and buries his cock in Kuroo in one smooth motion. He’s so full he could cry with how good it feels, the change in positions making everything more intense. Kenma wastes no time being gentle, grabbing Kuroo’s hips to pull them back, fucking him hard and fast.

“Of course my fingers wouldn’t be enough for you,” Kenma says, voice low and raspy. “You just need my dick so bad. Such a good slut, Tetsu.”

Kuroo only barely manages to avoid coming right then, bright sparks dancing across his vision when he squeezes his eyes shut. He suddenly remembers they have dorm neighbors and their walls aren’t particularly thick, so he bites into the pillow, trying to muffle the worst of the pathetic noises tumbling from his lips.

Kenma sighs. “Stop trying to keep your voice down. Everyone on the floor is already awake from hearing you earlier, and they can probably tell what I’m doing to you just from the way the bed is creaking, anyway.”

The thought makes Kuroo’s cheeks burn with embarrassment and something else he doesn’t care to examine right now, so he bites into the pillow harder and shakes his head, feeling a little defiant. Kenma huffs and reaches forward to pull one of Kuroo’s arms out from under him, twisting it behind his back and effectively making him turn his face to the side, weight resting on his shoulders pressed into the mattress. His lips part on a helpless gasp, the force of Kenma’s thrusts sparking shocks of heat up his spine.

Kenma slows down momentarily, heavy breaths making his voice ragged. “Am I being too rough?”

Kuroo tries to shake his head, but the position makes it near impossible. “More,” he wheezes, pushing his hips back in desperation, trying to get Kenma to move again. Kenma groans and leans forward, propping himself up on Kuroo’s shoulder and pushing him into the mattress.

“I’m going to make such a mess of you,” Kenma whispers, and lets his hips snap forward. Kuroo is completely pinned under him, unable to move, just taking it and sobbing with pleasure. His throat burns, his legs are shaking and his back is starting to hurt from the arch, but none of that matters as his eyes water with how good it feels. His dick is almost painfully hard and leaking, aching to be touched, but he doesn’t have a free hand. Kenma is perfect inside of him, filling him up just the way he needs it, making him see stars with every unforgiving thrust.

“You’re being so good, taking my dick like you were made for it,” Kenma says between heavy breaths, and Kuroo feels himself heat up at the praise, his cock twitching with a desperate need.

“Touch me,” he whimpers, focusing every last bit of his mind that isn’t lost in a feverish haze on forming words, “please.”

In a sudden show of mercy, Kenma leans back and removes his hand from Kuroo’s shoulder to wrap it around his cock instead, working him with rough strokes that send spikes of electricity through his insides, and it only takes him a few seconds to fall apart.

He squeezes his eyes shut and whines, voice high in his throat as he spills over Kenma’s hand. His heart hammering in his chest, he trembles with full body shudders as he rides out the waves of ecstasy crashing over him. Kenma squeezes his hand around Kuroo’s dick, movements made slick by his cum, filling the room with squelching noises until he’s sobbing with oversensitivity.

By the time Kenma finally lets go and haphazardly wipes his dripping hand on Kuroo’s ass, he’s completely boneless. His muscles are quivering uselessly and he can’t manage to open his eyes, chest heaving with heavy breaths. He faintly registers Kenma gently untwisting his arm from his back and placing it back down on the bed, which he quickly takes advantage of in order to hide his flushed face.

“Kuro,” Kenma sighs, voice lacking all the dominance from earlier. His thrusts are rapidly losing their rhythm, hips stuttering as he leans over Kuroo once again to trail open mouthed kisses up the back of his neck. “You feel so good,” he whispers, “I love you so much.”

Dazed and shivering with satisfaction, Kuroo doesn’t even notice the soft gasps and keens that escape him, wanting nothing more than Kenma’s cum inside him, his pulsing cock to fill him up. Wants to feel it dripping out of him slowly, hot and sticky. Kenma finds Kuroo’s hand on the sheets and entwines their fingers, moaning as he pushes into Kuroo once, twice, as deep as possible, and then stills, biting into Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo whines, weak and overstimulated, when Kenma rolls his hips into him as he comes. Kenma stays there, buried in Kuroo, while they attempt to catch their breath.

“Fuck,” Kenma whispers, and Kuroo only manages to groan in agreement. He feels like he’s about to collapse, Kenma’s weight on top of him making his already weak legs tremble.

Kenma chooses that moment to sit up and pull out, letting Kuroo finally sink down to the sheets. He drops himself on the bed next to him, exhaustion written on his flushed face.

When he feels capable of speech again, Kuroo says, “Isn’t making me beg in the middle of sex a bit mean, even for you?”

Kenma snorts, wrapping his arms around Kuroo. “You were so cute, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Shouldn’t you be nice to me if I’m cute?”

“Nope.” Kenma doesn’t elaborate any further, just pulls Kuroo closer and closes his eyes.

“Give me a tissue, I’m gross,” Kuroo says, weakly pulling himself out of Kenma’s embrace. Kenma huffs, but fishes a packet of tissues from their night stand and drops it in Kuroo’s outstretched hand.

When he’s done cleaning himself up as best as possible, he curls back up against Kenma’s side, limbs heavy with fatigue. Kenma pulls the blanket over both of them, wrapping them in comfortable warmth.

“We’re okay, right?” Kuroo asks, his eyes already wanting to fall shut.

“Obviously,” Kenma mumbles, and brings a hand up to pet Kuroo’s unruly hair before they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a struggle to finish... ultimately I wanted to find out if I'd be any good at writing angst and the answer was no BUT at least I got to write a 3k words bottom Kuroo scene so it's not a total loss! I think Kuroken is a total swtich couple but there's not nearly enough bottom Kuroo content out there so I'll be pushing this agenda until the day I die. Anyway I'll write something more fun next time sdfdsdf
> 
> Tumblr: [eska-rina](https://eska-rina.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Eskarina69](https://twitter.com/Eskarina69)
> 
> Kudos are 10000% appreciated 😳


End file.
